Magical Miracles and Faithful Fighters
by WhisperStream
Summary: Actually Belládora and Ӕbyoni are born twin sisters, still there're as different as day and night. Finding themselves alone with their mother between the hustle of Silvermoon, always competing against each other, both try to find their places in life.
1. Treasure

Calm and peaceful the young Sin'dorei was resting herself onto a bank between some of the less green oases in the city, her exceptional blank toes swinging softly back and forth, touching lightly the blossoms and leaves of some little flowers. The long and fluffy black hair of the mage with its thin strains of golden-ish blond slowly slit down her shoulders like a shiny curtain. It was supposed to protect her most precious treasures which she held now up on her breasts.

Ládora was still sucking, her little fingers clung up tight to the half-opened vest of her mother while her other daughter had already finished and lied just right into the other arm of the blood elf, her big green eyes closed. Larayá smiled slightly and just tickled the cheeks of the tiny Sin'dorei. The baby stopped sucking and squealed laughing in a very high pitch that made her mother giggle quietly while she softly rubbed over Ládoras little stomach and also tickled her baby there. The blue-ish green eyes of the young magician narrowed tenderly and careful to not to wake up her other little girl she softly swung up the body of the beaming child to hold Ládora closer to her face. Smiling also widely, Larayá ever so softly rubbed her nose against that of her baby which obviously enjoyed all of this motherly love. The young Sin'dorei didn't struggle to show all imaginable emotions and love to both of her daughters since she found herself orphaned at a very young age; in fact, in Orgrimmar they took care of her – but there was no way Larayá wanted her daughters to feel that lost in life how she felt when the blood elf left the city to explore the world.

When every of her adventures, indeed a new life began.

For a short moment Larayá thought of all the happenings of the last few years and just softly took the little hand of her daughter that grabbed her vest and hushed the baby, her head shaking slightly. Immediately Ládora struggled and distorted her pretty face, looking at her mother with a nearly angry face and gave out a quick but very loud scream, little tears summing up in her big eyes. Larayá sighed quietly and hushed her daughter again, but it was too late already; like a flash Ӕbyoni opened her eyes, making quite a fuss of the matter that interrupted such sudden her nice nap. Trying her best to hold up patience, Larayá set down her arms again to keep them all comfortable and kept talking to her babies quietly with soft voice and they indeed calmed down a bit. Ládora stopped playing with her mothers' vest and moaned widely but her twin-sister still made a pitiful face and let her lips tremble. Narrowing her eyes again, the young Sin'dorei carefully tickled the tiny ears of her baby, when Ӕby started crying, she began to sing. With a quiet and calm voice. As if her mother put her under a spell, the baby stopped sobbing and listened with her big eyes opened, watching her mother attentive. Larayá sang about dreams and fantasy, being build up in human minds and sometimes getting lost before finding themselves in the little minds of her daughters, and let her bright voice softly swing up in its pitch very high but still comfortable for the baby to make sure, Ebyoni would fall asleep softly. Which the little Sin'dorei finally did.

Relieved Larayá kissed the small nose and leant back to relax herself finally. It was a luck to see that Ládora lately had gotten better, so that the little family could enjoy the nice weather outside; with slight creeps the magician remembered the last week when she would stay all day and night at the cradle of her daughter, helplessly observing how the baby fought against all of her illnesses within. The only heir her father had left upon her. But Dora had been strong enough to live also when the baby still showed slight signs of the sicknesses. And Larayá didn't know how long it would take until the little Sin'dorei would have the strength to win the control over her cruel heir. Still she had to wait for either Lynsia or Marian with his young adept to check her daughter. And though it had been extremely close right after the birth, it was a miracle for the young mother to sit here in the sun, from time to time watching warriors and wanderers passing by and greeting some well-known faces. Everyone should see her luck.

"Lovely – so these are the two princesses of your last lover?" The dark, calm voice of the shadow walker made her ears twitch softly, Larayá cringed her nose invisibly and arched her eyebrows: "Husband, if there is any way to talk about him", she answered grimacing and turned her head backwards with an ironic grin: "But there is no way for you to talk about him."

The matured rogue nodded, his eyes twinkling serious: "I know, little dear – I'd rather kick his ass!" Laughing with bared teeth and tongue, showing up the provoking little piercing Vanyar swung carefully over and sat down next to the magician. The tip of his tongue playing constantly between his teeth with the tiny phoenix stabbed by two daggers, the blood elf softly tipped against Ládoras nose who distorted her face and leant closer into the arms of her mother; Vanyar grinned amused and tickled her little ears: "Spoilt little girl", he joked quietly as the baby again squealed unwillingly and began to cry. Larayá arched one eyebrow and looked at the rogue with quite a threatening face: "Do not you bother my innocent girlies!" Then she laughed and hit him friendly-like before the magician hushed her daughter and showed her arcanian silvery butterflies to calm down Ládora. She sighed; her little dear was quite moody today …

Vanyar only shrugged his shoulders before the shadow walker stood up again and looked around: "If you get to see the little brat of a troublemaker, just tell me, dear; I need to have a word with her." Slightly the rogue bared his teeth and tensed suddenly from one second to another and Larayá laid her head aside, sighing slightly. Whatever Yálaen had been about to do, the magician didn't want to change roles with her now. Ny was a very nice and relaxed guy usually, but Lara had seen how the rogue could go mad if things didn't go the way he wanted. The Sin'dorei bit her lips: "I have only seen Fen around this morning. I might err – but I am sure she would love to see you." Now Larayá smiled. It had been pure accidentally, but rarely had she seen the death knight with such a beaming smile onto her face. At the memory the mage giggled snoring; Fenéri was everything but a usual individual of a death knight, probably the reason why her husband always had his troubles to deal with her – for an undead she was still quite lively and cheeky, every time in need to have a big mouth and struggling against everything another person tried to put upon her. The only exception had been her love but since Arianis had been declared for lost after Fen started to feel under pressure by both, Ari and Endoro, and had left them all, things went back to normal.

Then Ny appeared one day and for practically all of them everything changed. Aris little daughter Yálaen, who now reached the age of becoming totally different from her mother, the rogue put personally under his wings, trying to keep the girl from turning into one of these unashamed street kids. For Lara he became some sort of protector since the mage herself was still very young, actually to young to raise two children – and for Fenéri finally the shadow walker was not less than a long lost love, as much as the former follower of the Lich King was able to express emotion at some point. Both once had been fighting for their folk against the undeads side by side and for eternities lost believe in ever finding each other again. But now finally their search had come to an end.

Vanyar nodded when the answer of the blood elf reached his ears and couldn't help but smile: "I'm gonna search for Fenéri later – at first I need to look out for the little chaos what's your niece. Give her greets, dear." With that the rogue wanted to step back to the street when he froze in movement suddenly and waited. Just a second later Ny reached out his hand and grabbed right into the air – which made a little girl visible who struggled immediately but the blood elf hold her shoulder tight, swung his arm around her tiny body and held her up on his arms: "So, to what kind of rubbish we were up to this morning, young lady?", he asked quite sternly and arched one eyebrow, holding the little, red-haired Sin'dorei onto his arm, who like automatically turned her head away, and carefully but surely took her chin: "Watch me when I'm talking to you, Yálaen! Just like I taught you some while ago." Now his voice became a bit softer, but the rogue's face was still intimidating enough for the little blood elf. Yálaen now shook her head and pouted: "I didn' do an'thin' – really." Her lips trembled softly and she clung up to Ny's leathern vest what finally awakened the pity of her aunt; Lara at first struggled to smile, finally she couldn't help: "Just stop looking at Yálaen like this, Ny. This is punishment enough for her." A short giggle accompanied the un-obvious excuse for the little girl but the blood elf shook his head slightly with twinkling and warning eyes.

"Don't you mess with me and my methods to deal with bad-behaving little girls", Vanyar just said with a dry grin and turned his attention back to Yálaen: "We still need to talk about the little incident at Thuron's and the consequences this may have for you, young lady", he watched his step-daughter attentive and just twitched the corners of his mouth when Yálaen shook her head and clung up to the rogue. Lara wanted to arch an eyebrow and warn him to not extend these 'consequences' to the bad of her little niece but she kept her mouth shut. Ny was right; if Yálaen didn't learn the right from wrong early enough, it wouldn't do any good on her. Only the imagination of how the rogue was about to reach this aim, made the magician putting on a sceptical face.

"I jus' wan'd ta see da babies", Yálaen said suddenly and struggled a bit onto Vanyar's arm, then she leant forwards and nearly fell down; right in the last moment Ny hold her back and raised up both eyebrows: "So? And why did you need to vanish to watch your cousins?" Now he grinned with a mixture of jokingly and sternly and put two fingers against her nose, ever so softly clapping it, that the little Sin'dorei giggled and pulled back her head: "Cause I didn' wan' ta wake 'em up", she replied and turned around to her aunt; Larayá nodded and smiled, carefully she laid forth her arms with both her daughters deeply asleep: "Very good, Yálaen – if you want, take a look at them", the young magician said, looking up to Vanyar. The shadow walker nodded softly and let down the little girl –"Be careful"–, who hurried over to her aunt and stretched herself to see both twin sisters. Softly Larayá hushed her niece, who climbed onto the bank to sit down next to her, and laid the arm in which Ládora was resting closer to the girl. Yálaen widened her anyway still quite big greenish eyes and reached out one hand to softly touch the tiny cheeks and ears of her cousin but now the mage bit her lips and held her hand: "Rather not, little dear – I had a hard job to make them both taking their daily nap", Larayá whispered and smiled in excuse, the back of her hand slightly stroking over that of Yálaen before the Sin'dorei sighed: "I would like to wrap them into their blanket – Ny, could you may help me?"

With Yálaen making big eyes next to her, the rogue came nearer and nodded with quite a serious face: "I might be able to help you, yes." Larayá right in time suppressed a laughter and the little Sin'dorei next to her giggled while she observed how the shadow walker carefully took the sleeping Ӕbyoni for the mage could at first lie Ládora next to her breast and wrap the fluffy, colourful blanket around the tiny body and herself before Ny gave her the other baby and swung the blanket around them both: "Thanks a lot." Now Lara finally had both hands free though she used to support her daughters with soft grips: "I think I will at first eat myself something and afterwards take some time searching for a patient soul that is willing to teach me old girl in proper Thalassian", the blood elf joked and winked at her niece: "What are you going to do now?"

Instead of Yálaen however it was Vanyar who answered: "I guess I know what she's gonna do now – go to Thuron's and excuse herself for the mess she caused yesterday. True, Yálaen?" The little Sin'dorei made a pretty unwilling face but she couldn't speak up against the rogue. And without letting her searching for excuses, Ny reached out his hand for the little girl to take it: "From now on, you're grounded, young lady – no sweets for two weeks. And if this happens twice, you'll be in big trouble!" Now the little blood elf made quite a fuss and started crying while she pulled at her stepfather's hand but Vanyar stood his ground without any discussion else. Almost feeling sorry Lara watched them both walking down the street although this of course was only justice; and Ny may was sternly but he treated Yálaen in a fair way. There was no way he would beat her up – like Larayá herself had been so many times when she was at the age of her niece. Patience was no priority in the child house of Orgrimmar – obey and quick reaction were the things that counted.

This brought her mind back to her own children; the magician was sure that she didn't want any of these traditional methods to raise her daughters like her husband may would have done – the death knight had been so many decades older than her, which surely didn't count being one of their folks, but his views and behaviours had been completely different from these of his young wife. In some points Endoro had managed to change her mind, how to behave and when to shut up if both were together, since he left the deepest impressions on her, just being at the edge of maturity. Now that he was gone, it was all up to the young mother herself. But she would be in need of help; Rappacini was there to support her, Ny she only needed to call, Lenâ was practically in love with the two babies and Marian with Vishaleyn were there to help Ládora if the baby again became ill.

She didn't need to worry about them three. Actually everything was fine … but Larayá couldn't help as sadness was about to overwhelm her; just like he did some month ago, Endoro could be with her now, keeping her comfortable as the worries about Dora robbed every energy and rest out of her, just being with her, cooping the young magician up in his arms and whispering into her ear. What she meant to him. How he loved her and how proud he was of his good, little girl. Quietly Larayá sniffed and rubbed some tears away from her cheek. She needed to be strong. And also as most inhabitants of this city didn't put the trust in her to care alone for two little children, the Sin'dorei was stubborn; she would have the strength and the maturity to do so!

Tss, she had been the youngest one of her raid, which was about to challenge the Lich King in his palace and did survive. Compared with hords of undeads, gigantic dragons and corrupt sinister blood magicians who all wanted her death, two tiny blood elf babies whom Lara loved with all of her heart didn't make a big deal for the young magician. Braved by this thought she smiled again and slowly, calmly made her way down the street over there to the Bazaar. Maybe Fenéri would be there, enlightening her heart with another bunch of happi- and cheekiness.

What Lara however found indeed, was Marian's young student, sitting onto a bank and making a face like bunches of rain clouds. With a frown the Sin'dorei went over to Victara and sat down next to her: "What is this face, deary? Problems with your lessons or with Mari?" Slightly worried Larayá laid her head aside but the once-born young paladin shook her head: "No – he's a brilliant teacher, slowly my light comes back and my shadows disappear", Vishaleyn replied with a small smile then she bit her lips, "and he protects me always from any ambitious blood knights … but Aurian still doesn't see me." Her last comment was such quiet that the magician it almost didn't get, when she finished, the blood elf blushed deeply and sank her head. The young mother let her ears sink softly and laid one arm around the shoulders of the priest: "Do not worry, Vic, you have still so much time left. And loves and dreams come and go. Look at me", she added, smiling softly, and laid the other arm protective around the babies on her breast, "I have been married for three times and am still searching for my true love that will be with me until life's end." Giggling quietly Lara let two little cookies pop out of thin air and handed one over to Victara who took it with a dry smile.

"Well … he's not the last warrior in Silvermoon", came it snorting from the magician's left side and consoling she hugged her young friend: "Definitely not, Victara, believe me – and if you listen to me, rather concentrate on your books for now, otherwise Marian again will be in one of his … 'uncomfortable ten minutes'." With a meaningful view Larayá softly clapped the cheek of the priest-in-advance who nodded sighing and opened one of her lectures; 'Way of Justice', that was the biggest one with an Orc and a Thalassian title, the other ones were all from the library of Silvermoon. That was the reason why the magician couldn't read them.

It was finally time for her to learn her true mother tongue!

Maybe Zerot would come this evening, then they could go down to the sea or have a stroll through the forest. Anyway, it would become a beautiful night … half dreaming Larayá observed for a minute how the eager student disappeared behind her books again, her finger tips slightly moving and trying to work out thin light magic; the holy true blood elf, who finally decided to show the fallen young-priest the way out of the darkness after no one wanted to take in Victara for teaching, was doing a fabulous job on her. Most light speakers would have resigned or given up hope but since Vic showed every day anew how much she wanted to come back to light magic and curing, Marian agreed after one months of testing to teach her in future. And slowly, very slowly Victara could come back as a shining example of a brilliant healer on the battle field, also when Marian still always accompanied her.

A snore down at her legs frightened Larayá, deeply in thought, for a short moment, when the blood elf looked downwards, a smile appeared on her face and with twinkling eyes she reached out a hand to softly ran through the thick and fluffy exotic striped fur. The 'animal' narrowed its silvery eyes and meowed very dark but calm when the lean tiger carefully rubbed her head against the leg of the magician and sat down at next in front of her. The tip of the long tail always moving, Jillamýn moaned widely and bared her long fangs but she never would do any harm to these, living behind the walls of Silvermoon. Larayá knew the troll and kneeled down slowly to show her babies to the druid. Softly Jill let out a deep snore, her nose touching carefully Ӕbyoni's cheek, but the baby didn't awake, just cringed her nose little. Beaming the blood elf massaged the fluffy ears of the exotic cat when the snort of a horse caught her attention: "Here you are, Jill – oh, I guess you know each other?" The calm, bright voice of a blood knight resounded in Lara's ears and made her frown: "Indeed", the magician replied with an audible sceptical tone in her own melodic voice, she stood up again while the paladin sat down from the back of his horse, his long, bright-reddish hair flowing in the wind, and held the pack in front of her breast closer. Then she arched an eyebrow: "What does a part of the thalassian blood knights consider to do with this druid?"

The blood elf in front of her rose up both eyebrows: "I don't think that you should consider thinking of my business, young mage!", he answered shortly and stepped quite close to Larayá, but she would rather go to hell than flee him now! Her blueish-green eyes narrowed threatening and proud and as wide as she could without loosing eye-contact to him, the Sin'dorei rose up her head: "Oh, pardon – I am very sure I have already seen worse things than you try to seem now!", was her cocky reply, full of audible sarcasm. The warrior only twitched the corners of his mouth, probably pretty amused, and watched his talk partner attentive, then he nodded and took some steps back: "The only thing I get when looking at you is an urgent lesson to check your tongue – until this I will avoid talking to a supposed-to-be young mother speaking like a little child."

That was it. Larayá gulped and was annoyed by herself; stupid irony! Softly she lowered her head and observed how Jillamýn cringed her nose back at her and trotted over there to the blood elf, surrounding him once and then sitting next to the warrior, who in fact intensively rubbed her ears, making the troll snore very loud and comfortable: "I did not know … that _you_ know each other", the Sin'dorei answered very quiet and blushed deeply. A short laugh was heard, then the paladin smiled slightly: "Don't worry, I'm not about to arrest this very unique and special individual of a troll druid for snoring at little children", he joked and Jillamýn distorted her face, baring her fangs like a wide grin. The magician nodded, still somewhat embarrassed and excused herself. The blood knight also nodded in reply and did a small salutation: "Corporal Yriel Cloudrunner, at your service", the blood elf grinned little and winked. Looking back at the transformed troll who had tilted her head, Larayá licked her lips before she opened her mouth in reply: "Arkanist Larayá Starsung." A short gesture of politeness followed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Arkanist Starsung – if you excuse me now, unfortu-nately Jillamýn and me are in need to follow the invitation for a soon appoint-ment; and you, my dear" –and now he obviously directly spoke to the exotic tiger, twinkling– "I would like to ask for turning back into your true, wonderful self." Larayá needed one moment to realize what she listened to right now, when the lean, muscular cat changed its frames and brought a young troll female back who just stood up in this moment. Leading her with him the blood knight narrowed his bright green-goldenish eyes softly while Jillamýn gulped visibly, her little fangs biting nervous onto her lips: "Lovely, little things", she said, her voice not as soft as if she were elfish but not typical troll either, turning to Larayá and smiled wide. Then the young druid stepped behind the blood knight, jokingly tugging at his hair tail what he took as the reason for giving her a light clap onto her back, grinning with a mixture of seriousness and humour.

"Thank you, Jill – and take good care of her!", the magician heard herself saying in a sternly tone and smiled as she watched after the curious pairing; the young troll was pretty tensed but that was no surprise in a city where troll hate and racism were just normal. So it was good to see her next to one of the military corps, who was surely about to protect her from any harm. In Jillamýn's case this was particulary sad; never ever would the troll attack any blood elf out of mood without any reason and none-the-less had be guarded like a criminal mind. At least Yriel seemed to know her peaceful nature and treated the troll indeed like a very good, close friend. Unusual, especially for a proud and ho-noured representative of the thalassian military.

Finally the magician found some rest and peace behind the Guard's Walls in front of Silvermoon and had herself some fruits and bread next to a soft juice of strawberries and orange. Both of her daughters were still asleep when she finished and enjoyed the sun in her face for a while, before Larayá murmured a quiet phrase, almost trilling like a song and out of the air the sign of her born name appeared; though the blood elf didn't admit with pleasure, she was both, night and blood elf and had taken the heir of her mother – her voice was able to call the stars and to even let them form frames and signs. Just when the Sin'dorei ended her phrase, a horse of pure stars stood in front of her, lowering its head and stepping silently closer. The blood elf laid her hand just right onto its long face between the eyes. Like blue crystals. She smiled, sat up with some efforts and let her thoughts wander to the place she wanted to go. A quiet snort was heard and without any word or sign the magical creature began to move.

With steps as fast as a shooting star and as soft as falling snow.


	2. Blood and Death

"But – I wan' da ride 'em!" Pouting Yálaen tugged the hand of the shadow walker as the tall, exotic beauties came inside, scratching on the ground with their clawed feet and clacking loud. Vanyar arched an eyebrow: "At first you'll do what you're asked for, young lady. I know you want a lot of things." Snorting the blood elf gave her a short clap when the little Sin'dorei protested in a very loud tone and immediately Yálaen was silent, just mourned resigned and followed the rogue more willingly: "'kay, I'll say sorry da Thuron – may he lets ma ride 'em." Now the little girl beamed, her green eyes were twinkling as they watched the tall birds attentive and hopped on his hand up and down. The blood elf only rolled his eyes and sighed: "Dunno'. You caused quite a trouble for him." He looked down at Yálaen who suddenly sniffed with her lips trembling and made a somewhat neutral face.

"Maybe he'll never sell you one of his precious birdies for riding." In the next moment Vanyar slapped himself mentally; this had been too much – now the little Sin'dorei rubbed her eyes, crying. He bit his lips unobvious for her to see. For his little girl he was the one doing everything right, not always how she wished things to be, but most of the time Yálaen accepted his decisions as final and didn't put up a fight; her mother had done good on her so far. However, in some rare moments like these, the rogue exaggerated a bit. As he couldn't put back his words, the shadow walker hushed the little blood elf who in the meantime reached up her arms to him. Vanyar smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, cooping Yálaen up into his arms and took her the last few steps over to Thuron's house with the colourful large birds; this was indeed balance in justice!

"Dimmer path? What do you wish?", the voice of the breeder was heard before Thuron himself appeared from the back of his living room and didn't suppress his surprise: "Oh, look who we have here!" Now the blood elf, popular for his fabulous breeds of birds for riding in the whole forest and region around Silvermoon looked straight at Yálaen, who was still onto the arms of the rogue and pulled back her head in recognizable respect, holding both arms in front of his chest. Yálaen gulped and wanted to cover her face at Vanyar's shoulder but once again the rogue carefully took her chin and made her replying Thuron's sternly face: "We look at other people, young lady", he just whispered at his step-daughter while Thuron cringed his nose quite dangerous: "I can't say that I was very amused by your actions, young girl – I had to call my assistants to caught all of my precious animals and needed hours to get them all back, for your fortune, without any injuries. Just imagine, a lynx would have attacked or killed one of them – more than ten years of caring and raising and feeding and paying for nothing!" Now the voice of the blood elf rose up somewhat though Thuron still kept self control. Yálaen trembled slightly, she was visibly intimi-dated: "I didn' wan' 'em da be kill'd." Her eyes went wide because of horror and she clung up to Vanyar in search of protection.

Thuron frowned but he nodded; he had expected that this little kid had not foreseen any consequences of what she had been doing. However –

"You wanted to play with them, right?" As she nodded slowly biting onto her lips, Thuron tilted his head, sighing: "Luckily, nothing bad happened. But none-the-less, next time I will be very angry at you, young girl." Here he clapped Yálaen softly onto her cheek, but the warning was more than clear to her. Vanyar rose up both eyebrows, thoughtfully: "What do I guilt you, old friend?" His face had gotten serious but the breeder shook his head: "So the little troublemaker belongs to you?" The blood elf grinned pretty dry but much more relaxed.

"Just some patience this time. If I get to see the little thing twice, making a fuss between my birds however, you'll be in charge, Dimmer path", Thuron replied and finally Yálaen took the opportunity: "Much apologize, I won' do tha' again." Then the little Sin'dorei looked straight into his eyes before she lowered her head in sense of guilty. The breeder smiled slightly and ran through her bright reddish, long hair: "Accepted, young lady. Would you be so nice and take me one of the apples out the ware room? But be careful." Winking at the somewhat confused Vanyar, the blood elf realized content how the little Sin'dorei nodded eagerly, Thuron gave him the sign to let the little girl down; straight Yálaen made her way into the ware room with all of the hew and food – and both blood elves didn't even come to the thought of brooding about the fact from where she took this knowledge. At least the little girl returned with the apple and made a questioning face: "You wanna eat it? I dunno' like appl's." Then she distorted her face what made the rogue laugh: "You prefer candies, I know." In the meanwhile he got what Thuron was up to and smiled wide.

(to be continued)


End file.
